


Considering Courting

by anaraine



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1486336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaraine/pseuds/anaraine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sigrid has never had the time or inclination to consider being open to courting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Considering Courting

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** #404 ~ open at femslash100  
>  (Originally posted [at femslash100](http://femslash100.dreamwidth.org/89427.html) and [at my dreamwidth](http://anaraine.dreamwidth.org/151084.html).)

Sigrid has never had the time or inclination to consider being open to courting. (If she _had_ , she is well aware that her prospects are thin, so long as the Master regards her father with such disfavor.) She is also aware that this is not the place to start considering it, when their house is in shambles and she is playing host to four dwarves and an elf.

But she is. Thinking about courting, that is. Except it never _could_ be courting, because the one she is interested in is a _lady_ elf. (If Sigrid is being honest, that she is sweet on an elf is more of a surprise than realizing she prefers female company.)

So Sigrid shores up her nerves and once again puts all thoughts of courting to the side. She tidies up their house as best as she can, comforts Tilda and keeps Bain from doing anything rash. They have weathered worse storms (her heart still aches faintly when thinking on her mother's passing), and if the dwarves succeed in killing the dragon, no doubt the Master will be smug enough to release their father. If the dragon wakes and kills everyone... well. Sigrid would much rather focus on what she _can_ do, not what she can't.

(It is probably for the best that Sigrid does not think much more on Tauriel, other than to note where she stands in the open doorway. Her composure would have suffered under the careful scrutiny of those bright eyes.)


End file.
